deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aang VS Lugia
Aang vs Lugia is a what-if episode of Death Battle Description Pokemon VS Avatar! These two masters of air have taken down great things, but can one take down the other? Interlude (Cue Invader) Blade: Wind. Lion: Water. Blade: Elements that we can find in fiction controlled by godly beingsd like Aang, the Avatar. Lion: And Lugia, the Beast of the Sea. Blade: He's Red Lion and Im The Blade... Lion: ...And its our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win.... A Death Battle... Lugia (Cue Lugia's Song) Blade: A legend... Passed down by islanders in the Orange Archipelago... Lion: Lugia..., the Beast of the Sea... Blade: Legend has it that during the clash of the legendary birds Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres, this great beast would appear and save them all from utter destruction. Lion: Buuuutt... A weird dude with a bird fetish beat them to it. Ah, yes, the collector of Pokemon 2000. ''' Blade: He was set out to capture Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres from the Orange Archipelago, to awaken Lugia. but he didnt count on... '''Lion: Lugia FUCKING. Him up if he did so! Blade: Unleashing the beast of the sea was the biggest mistake ever, as Lugia awakened and faced the birds. He was joined by Ash Ketchum in this path, travelling to... Lion: The islands of fire, ice, and lightning. Blade: Lugia then faced the birds, however he fell, aand... Left things to Ash. Plot inconsistencies... (Cue Lugia Battle Theme:- Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) Lion: But trust me, this is one dragon-seagull... Err... Bird-thingy you dont wanna mess with! Its no mean feat living under a waterfall in the Whirl Islands. Blade: That's right. In Pokémon Silver Version, u find Lugia in the Whirl Islands, his signature resting place. Where he... Waits for worthy people who can defeat a group of girls in Kimonos... So... Well. Lion: But, uh... Trust me, this thing's hard to take down! When our faithful male hero Gold finds him, we get a taste of his true power! Blade: Like any Pokemon, Lugia knows a wide variety of moves, such as Whirlwind, an attack blowing away his opponents. Orrr... Weather Ball, an attack depending on the weather! Lion: He can also use Gust, a small tornado of air to blow away his opponents, and Dragon Rush, a move that stops his foes dead in their tracks! Blade: He can also use Extrasensory, an attack essentially doing the same as Dragon Rush, as well as Punishment, which does damage based on his opponent's stat boosts! Fair warning: Dont trigger him to do that. At all. Lion: He uses Rain Dance to summon a rainstorm, boosting the power of his Water moves, and Hydro Pump, a Water move that's REALLY strong. Blade: With Recover, he can restore most of the damage done to him, and with Future Sight, deal damage on his opponent when they least expect it. Lion: Additinally, Lugia can use Calm Mind to set up a Special wall, sponging up blasts and the like. Natural Gift lets him use a Berry to shit on his opponent. Blade: If he wants to use Sky Attack, beware, because Lugia blasts his opponents with a harsh aerial light that obliterates anything in sight. (Cue Shadow Lugia) Lion: One of Lugia's Pokedex entries even states that by flapping his wings, he can create a forty-day storm! Shit, now I wanna ride one. Blade: Trust me, you dont wanna mess with him. When he gets serious, Lugia uses his strongest attack, Aeroblast. Lion: Beware The Aeroblast. Blade: However, Lugia IS still a giant, psychic bird, making him weak against electric, dark, ghost and the like of that. Lion: Well, at least he isnt a chicken like counterpart McHoOh. Blade: Phoenix. Get your brains screwed. Lugia bursts from the ocean to his song, before facing Ash. Aang (Cue The Avatar's Love:- Avatar OST) Blade: Long ago, the 3 nations of Earth, Water, and Air lived in harmony. But then, the... Lion: Fire douches kidnapped Katara! And it was all up to a thirteen-year old to save her!... With a stick. Blade: Err... yes, but this wasn't any average thirteen-year old. This was Aang, a boy set out to master the four elements. He was none other than the Avatar himself. (Cue Who's Destiny) Lion: Yup! He was up against Fire Lord Ozai to save every the nations, no matter what! Blade: And for this, Aang was taught how to waterbend by Katara, meaning the ability to bend water to his will. Lion: He can also Earthbend, as demonstrated by Toph, the Earthbender. This way he can move the earth to his will. Blade: Aang can also bend fire, taught by the fire lord's son himself, Zuko. With this, Aang can bend fire and blast them at his opponents. He can also use it to create wisps that burn them or slash attack fire. Lion: He can also bend THE GODDAMN WIND because of being an airbender. ''' (Cue Avatar State) Blade: Not only that, but when he needs it most, Aang can tap into the Avatar state, which grants him his maximum power. In this state, Aang grows HUGE. '''Lion: Aang's pretty damn strong, and for goo damn reason. Blade: He's beaten Ozai, mastered all four elements, and even survived battle with Zuko and Azula. Lion: Can anything stop Aang? Why, yes, they can. Aang needs water, air, fire, or earth AROUND him, and also... He's pretty weak for the Avatar... I mean, he wouldn't be too strong, no matter his form. Blade: Still, of all Avatars, Aang would be the worst decision to mess with. There's a good reason he's the Last Airbender Aang enters Avatar state Pre-Death Battle Blade: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Lion: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle (Cue Avatar's Love) The Water Nation was as peaceful as ever... Kids playing, puppies running, and Aang the Avatar sitting beside the ocean. Aang was watching the clouds, trying to determine the weather. They were shifting from grey to white in seconds. He wondered... "Hang on, Appa, I'm don't," Aang announce to Appa, his flying, goat-yak thing. This made Appa nervous. Aang grinned. "Don't worry, Appa, I'll get back soon." (Cue Theme of Mewtwo:- Pokemon The Movie:- Mewtwo Strikes Back. OST) As he said this, the water shook and a huge whirlpool rose up from the water before swirling, a tornado surrounding it. The mysterious blue glows from within concentrated on Aang, before, the whirlpool burst open. To reveal Lugia, the legendary Pokemon. He had a majestic, yet edgy feel to him. Lugia blasted the ice, breaking it apart, before flapping his wings, which began the devastating storm it did. A giant tornado took apart a house, before heading straight at Aang. Aang blocked it by raising his arm. He heard a voice in his mind:- . You dare defy the great Lugia, Beast of the Sea?!!! Aang braced himself. FIGHT!!!! (Cue Battle! Lugia:- Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver] Lugia roars, flapping his wings to create a gale that targets Aang. Aang blocks it with his arm, before raising up a column of water from under Lugia. "That was easy!" Lugia burst back out, to Aang's disappointment, before roaring. You are a fool. You don't stand a chance against me! As he said this, Lugia glowed his eyes pink, and Aang cringed from a headache. As he opened his eyes, Aang couldn't find Lugia anymore. "Where'd he go?!" As Aang said this, Lugia swooped down from above him and used Dragon Rush, causing Aang to fly forwards. Aang rebounded on the air, before raising up a bal of water. He hurled the ball at Lugia, who used Extrasensory to block. You can't stop me using a puny ball of water... As he said this, Lugia was sent blasting back into an iceberg, due to Aang's airbbend. As he crashed into the iceberg, Lugia sent massive chunks of ice flying in all directions, as creatures scurried left and right. Puny fool... Lugia got back up, before blasting a giant wave at Aang. The Hydro Pump took Aang quickly, sending him flying into the water. (Cue Kai| Avatar OST) Lugia watched, before being taken by surprise at Aang flying out of the water. He had two balls in his hands. He shot both at Lugia, who was knocked back before being able to react. "I am Avatar Aang! Don't mess with my friends!" Aang raised up a giant wave, launching it at a smirking Lugia. Lugia flapped his wings, sending the water flying off. He then took to the air, before using Gust to create a tornado that surrounds Aang too fast for him to control. Aang falls down. I am the Beast of the Sea. With that, Lugia blasted a giant shot at Aang, faster than a bullet. Aang was unable to stop the Weather Ball, which sent him flying backwards. He got up, holding his arm. Are you done? "Not... Quite..." With this, Aang raised his arm, creating a spiral of air, before sending it spinning at Lugia, who dodged the attack. But, in an instant, another disc struck Beast of the Sea right in the belly. "It's my job... to protect my people!" At this, Aang created a gust of wind and launched it at Lugia. Lugia quickly braced himself, making a shield. The gust disappeared utterly due to Safeguard. Lugia then flapped his wings to Recover. "Wait... What?" I am a Legendary Pokémon. There's no stopping me. Lugia roared, spreading his wings. This caused Rain Dance, and Lugia fired off another Weather Ball, which struck Aang right in the chest. Lugia then flew up, creating a dark, purplish ball in his wings, before launching a Punishment on Aang. Lugia smirked. There was no way Aang could have... Wait. Why was there still a grin on his face? (Cue Avatar State:- Avatar OST) Aang was being surrounded in a mystic blue aura. Lugia was unable to understand what was going on. As Aang reappeared, he was much bigger. He raised two columns of ice, circling Lugia, before crushing him against them. Lugia burst from the ice, before flapping his wings to create two Weather Balls. Aang quickly rebounded them at the sender, who was blasted, spinning backwards. Lugia collapsed, and Aang raised an arm, combining the air, water, earth, and fire from the temple into a concentrated blast that could kill Lugia. He threw it forward. BOOM! Lugia was gone. Aang turned to leave, but turned back at the sound of electric surges. Something was going wrong. KA-BLAM!!!! (Cue Shadow Lugia Battle:-Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness) Shadow Lugia had entered play. The giant destructive beast he was, Shadow Lugia raged, blasting apart the ice. He then threw a ball of pure darkness at Aang, who, unable to find a counter, was knocked backwards. Aang looked up. Lugia was spinning upwards. BLAM! Aang was sent stumbling into a glacier. Shadow Lugia blasted him with a sharp dark attack! Lugia flapped his wings, creating a Gale of Darkness. Aang looked up. Lugia looked down, merciless. He wasn't about to let up. He shot the gale at Aang. Aang resisted the attack with a hand. Shadow Lugia continued blasting forth, and Aang stumbled backwards. Lugia got ready to finish him when he roared. Aang looked up. Spotting a good time to attack Lugia, he raised the water upwards. Lugia, his eyes slowly snapping shut, collapsed from exhaustion. Aang launched a spear of water at him. SHING! The spear imaled Lugia in the abdomen. The Diving Pokemon was down. He attempted to try Punishment, but the attack stopped. Aang looked down. KRI-YING! (Cue VS Lance/Red:- Pokemon Black 2 and White 2) Recover! Lugia rose once more. He felt cool. His rage had subsided. He was back to being normal. Thank you, Avatar Aang. Aang responded with a blast of air, which Lugia easily dodged. ... But now, I must end you. Lugia roared, charging up his most powerful Aeroblast. Aang raised his arms to create a powerful wind/fire/water/earth blast. Both fired their blasts at the same time, but one pierced the other. Aang widened his eyes, as Lugia simply flew in midair. Lugia then stopped the storm to look down at the utter nothingness that was left of Aang, before looking up. Avatar Aang... I have no regrets... With that, the giant flew off into the sky, gently humming a tune to itself. KO Conclusion (Cue Victory! Wild Pokemon) Blade: In every way, Aang could counter most of Lugia's attacks based off... Lion: Wind and Water! But once Lugia caught on to his act, he held the advantage in every way! Blade: Lugia has moves that are based off of Psychic power, such as Extrasensory. Lion: And Dragon Rush and other moves were things Aang had no legit counter to! He could even spam Recover on Aang to stop his attacks! Not to mention Aang can't manipulate Shadow Lugia's attacks either! Aang looks a bit out of wind! Blade: The winner is, Lugia. Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Wind' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with Music